


I do believe in fairies, I do, I do!

by TheBeastsWrite (orphan_account)



Series: Fairy AU's [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Newt, Breeding Kink, Cum Inflation, Fairy Newt, First Time, M/M, Magical Viagra I guess lmao, Marking, Multiple Orgasms, Outdoor Sex, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Self Lubrication, Wing Kink, biting kink, cross dressing, magic sex, seductive Newt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-01 11:41:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13294122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/TheBeastsWrite
Summary: Newt would be entering his heat very soon. It only occured every few hundred years and this would be his first.He’d had a few offers from neighboring faeries, but he did not wish for them. His body craved power. If he was too be bred he wanted the most powerful beast that appealed to him.He set up the call, his magic reaching far and wide, he ignores suitor after suitor, uninterested by them, outright annoyed by others.Until the night a wizard strolls through his woodlands, muttering angrily about doing the job his damn self. Whatever the job was, it would need to wait.Newt had chosen, and the forest sung in agreement.(I'm still bad at these, now updated and beta'd!)





	I do believe in fairies, I do, I do!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aliaaaaaa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliaaaaaa/gifts), [fantastik_obskurials](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fantastik_obskurials/gifts), [vaderina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaderina/gifts).



> HOW MUCH HAVE I WRITTEN IN ONE DAY ???
> 
> I've been sitting on this idea for some time, I will admit, but I never had reason to write it, then today I was like fuck it and wrote it anyway and my goodness, I think this is one of my favourite fics I've written!
> 
> Come see me on tumblr for more Gramander porn!
> 
>  
> 
> [My Tumblr](https://thebeastswrite.tumblr.com)
> 
> A special thank you to [Ladyoftheshrimp](https://ladyoftheshrimp.tumblr.com) for beta'ing for me!

Newt knew his heat was coming. His magic had been wild of late, flowers blooming as he walked, animals rubbing over him far more than usual. Everything in him calling for something, someone. 

A fairy heat took years to hit. Newt was reaching his three hundredth winter now, and it was only just growing inside him. 

He knows what he needs, what will occur. He has a few polite offers from surrounding the woodlands, but none of them attract him. His body aches for power, something that matches the wild of the beasts he loves so dearly.

He won’t settle, not with this.

He does the magic to send out the call, and ancient thing, charms hanging from the trees, a lure to draw anything of the power level he wants to his territory.

He’s disappointed by the outcome. The vampire is rude, the werewolf is confusing. Creature after Creature comes and Newt shows himself to none of them, uninterested and left frustrated and aching.

The wizard is a surprise. He knows there’s an entire city a little while a way, he just wasn’t aware of the wizards living there. Such curious, secretive creatures, enough to have him approaching enough to see him.

Oh moons. He’s exquisite, broad shoulders, thick corded muscles. His hair is a mess of curls from the walk, dark eyes flashing angrily. He’s muttering something about doing a job himself.

Newt has no idea what job is calling to him, he doesn’t much care, the man won’t be reaching it for some time.

He shreds the charms, magic curling around him, trembling with excitement. He’s chosen his heat mate and how he couldn’t wait to feel him.

He readies himself a small moment away from the man, donning a soft, lace like dress, cut short at the very top of his thighs, leaving long legs bare. The small sleeves slip over his shoulder when he settles on the fallen log, leaving his throat exposed, so much freckled skin on display, flowers blooming under his touch, pretty yellows and blues. 

His wings glisten behind him. Delicate looking things, but thrumming with power, they flare out, stretching in a rainbow of colours and he threads some flowers into his curls as well.

Humans always did like pretty things or so the tales claim. 

He hears the crunch of leaves, tilting his head when the man comes to an abrupt stop before him, blinking with an adorable look of surprise on his face. Strong brows pull into a frown then and Newt makes sure to smile, soft and sweet.

“Hello.”

The wizard’s eyes drop when Newt parts his legs a little, giving tiny glimpses under the guise of shifting for comfort, hands in his lap, his voice a mere whisper of enticement.

“Hello.” The voice that leaves the man has Newt’s body shuddering, he can feel himself, wet, and aching to be bred. Patience, the trees whisper, humans need a treat to lead them to the trap.

“You’re in my territory.” Newt smiles wider when dark eyes don’t move from him. The man clears his throat as the fairy tilts his head back, biting at cherry red lips. 

“My apologies, I wasn’t aware it was owned.” 

Newt flutters his lashes just a touch, letting his lip slip from between his teeth, wet now, pleased when the wizard visibly swallows. He can feel the power in him, coiled like a resting dragon, ready to burn at any moment.

He wants to burn.

“My kind gives gifts when passing through another’s home.” He says it as an innocent thing, but there’s a coyness too it as he pushes up, careful to approach the wizard slowly, his eyes dragging over him. He wears too many clothes. It’s a shame to hide such power behind them. 

“My name is Newt, what’s yours?” He asks it with a look through his lashes, truly in the man’s personal space now, wings fluttering behind him, casting colours on the forestry around them.

“Percival.” The man says it low and though he seems wary he allows it when Newt reaches out, fingers brushing over the tie in fascination. Such curious fabrics, he can’t wait to see them gone.

“Do you have a gift for me Percival?” Newt says it as he moves a touch closer, he can feel the heat of the man now and oh how it feed the heat inside him, his thighs slick, so very eager for what will happen.

“I’m afraid not.” Percival says it roughly, stiffening when Newt’s fingers slip the top button of his shirt undone, the tie falling to the floor between them.

“That’s rather rude.” Newt says it with a soft sort of scolding, slipping the second button undone and he’s a little amused to see the confusion on the man’s face, but a curiosity as well. 

“Are you going to kill me for trespassing?” Percival uses such a clipped tone at that and it makes Newt laugh, a chime in the wind and a smile on his lips.

“Oh by the stars, no, killing is the last thing I wish to do to you Percival.” The man gives a sharp breath as Newt’s fingers trace the dip between collarbones, working each button, wondering if the man will even try to stop him. 

A hand catches his wrist, skin so much rougher than he’s used to but it has his breath hitching, they would feel incredible on him.

“What are you doing?”

Newt blinks at him looking for all intense and purposes the picture of innocence.

“I’m seducing you Percival. Is it working?”

The man seems taken aback by the honesty and Newt tilts his head, there’s no point in lying when caught, besides, Percival is plenty interested, obvious in the way his magic crackles around them, reacting so beautifully with Newt’s.

“Why?”

Newt giggles at that. Why else would he seduce him? “I want you to breed me until I’m swollen, leaking and carrying your seed inside me for days to come.” 

Percival makes a rough sound, raw and primal as roses bloom around the tree next to them. He can see the look of uncertainty on the man’s face, but there’s heat in his eyes, making brown flecked gold darker. 

“You’re so powerful Percival.” Newt very nearly purrs the words, wings curling, enticing the man flush against him, long fingers dancing down his chest, catching on his waistband, finding the fixture to open his trousers. “I could feel the moment you walked through my trees, I was dripping in moments, just from the feel of you in the air.”

Percival swears under his breath in a language Newt hasn’t heard since he moved from his homeland. The Irish has him whimpering, a needy little sound, leaning in as he slips a hand into Percival’s trousers, curling fingers around the thick length of his cock.

Newt’s felt no other cock but his own and Percival is thick, his fingers unable to touch around the girth of it. His wings tremble then, breath quickening as he strokes him, slow and coaxing, pleased to find him so very hard already.

“There’s no catch to this Percival. I just want you to fuck me until your cum is coating my thighs and I can’t think well enough to even clean myself with my magic.”

Percival growl in his throat, his eyes flicking to Newt’s wings now. Magic bursts in the air around them, sparks, cracks of energy and Newt knows they’re not his own, that his and the wizard’s magic are dancing themselves, teasing shows, twisting together and building in power, raw and ancient.

They’re entirely compatible, truly a gift of the forest. He would be sure to leave his thanks with the flowers.

He’s a little surprised when fingers curl in his hair, but he moans against the lips that meet his, unable to help the pride in his chest that Percival was unable to resist the temptation.

He kisses like nothing Newt has felt, he imagines this is how the leaves feel under the light of the sun, basking in the heat of it, greedy for all they can get. Percival tastes like the first rainfall of autumn and Newt drinks desperately.

When Percival pulls back he whines, annoyed when the wizard laughs in answer. “You really are desperate for this.”

He wonders why anyone would lie about such a thing, but the words die in his throat when rough fingers drag over his wings, unable to help how he arcs, squeezing the cock in his hand, a cry leaving his throat.

It’s lightning through him, breathless as Percival traces the barely there patterns laced over them, Newt’s body writhing at the touch, his own cock leaking into the lace of the dress.

Newt is so very close to release and he has to claw back, dropping to his knees, determined to have Percival as weak as he was in that moment. 

The wizard groans and Newt licks over his lower lip, pulling his cock free from his trousers. It’s even more wonderful before him. Ever so thick, curving up, head glistening and he knew it would be a stretch to take but he was so very up for the challenge.

“You’ll have to forgive me, but I haven’t done this before.” Newt gives a little shrug and Percival moans above him, fingers curling to grip tight in Newt’s curls, the touch of pain making him gasp, lips parting, precum smearing across them when Percival’s hips rock at the sound.

“Go at your own pace.” The wizard rumbles the words and they dissolve into a sound of pleasure when Newt drags his tongue over the tip, tasting him for a moment before his wings flare, the heat in his stomach sparking.

He takes him into his mouth greedily, pressing down, loving the weight of his cock on his tongue as he swallows around him sucking experimentally. Percival is swearing above him, something like praise mixed among foreign words.

Newt tries his very best to take all of him, but his jaw is stretched wide and he only manages about two thirds of his cock, long fingers stroking at the rest, bobbing his head with little sounds of delight as Percival starts rocking his hips.

He apparently does something very right in humming around him, swallowing and rolling his tongue before Percy gives a hard sound, grabbing roughly at Newt’s wing and Newt cries out, hips bucking as he cums, pulling of Percival and gasping, mouth wet with spit and precum.

Oh heavens he had hoped cumming would stave off the heat but his body is left only needing more. He looks up through his lashes, bringing his fingers up to lick the taste and precum from them and Percival pulls him up, muttering a husky.

“Fuck, look at you, pretty little thing.”

He finally seems to notice how incredibly ready Newt is then, a large hand pushing between Newt’s thighs, through the wetness on his skin.

“Shit, you weren’t joking.”

Newt huffs in annoyance, just how many lies do humans tell during sex? 

He’s impatient now, gripping Percival’s shirt in both hands and tearing it from his body, dragging his eyes over the lines of muscles, the scars on skin. He’s beautiful, truly. Newt is going to leave so many of his own marks on him, bathe him in the light of the sun and watch him bloom under his mouth and fingers.

He curls his fingers with Percival’s, leading him to the fallen log. He nudges him before giving a shove, forcing the wizard to drop onto it with a grunt. Newt vanishes the lace dress, pleased when Percival makes a deep sound of approval.

“You’re glowing.”

Newt climbs into his lap, thighs to either side of his hips, hands dragging slowly over warm skin. He looks down when he talks, noting the spark of magic that spill from his freckles, leaving dancing gold on his skin, the same shade as the flecks of the man’s eyes. It’s faint but he assumes it looks strange to a human.

“Do you not like it?” His wings droop, just a little, it is rather a let-down but they perk up quickly when Percival shakes his head, hands gripping tightly at his hips.

“You’re breath taking.”

A pretty pink floods his skin, his wings flushing with the colour, quivering at the compliment.

He leans in to catch Percival’s mouth again, pushing a hand under him to hold up his cock, pressing down, the thick head against his rim.

“Wait, Mercy, you need-”

Newt makes a little amused sound, lips dragging over a strong jaw, biting at skin with teeth slightly sharper then human. “Don’t worry Percival, I know what I need, I promise you I’ll be fine. I am magic remember? The forest wants this, it won’t let you hurt me more than I ask.”

His heat swells when he lowers himself, mouth parting around a mewl, body opening around the thick cock beginning to fill him. It’s- oh it’s really indescribable, hot and hard and pushing so deep into him, his head falling back, lashes fluttering with a moan.

Percival is near snarling under him, the sound only made louder when Newt rakes his nails down his chest, deep red lines on skin. He’ll leave no doubt for any species as to how he had the man.

He lifts himself then, gripping broad shoulders, admiring the bruises under Percival’s jaw, adding them down his throat as well, moaning against his skin as he drops down onto him, choking on a high sound as his cock hits a spot inside him that makes petals explode from the flowers on the trees, raining down onto them.

“Oh,  _oh_ you-” Newt whimpers, clenching around him before setting a hard pace, starting to ride Percival, driven by the chase of a high, the pleasure of their magic dancing in the air. The forest is alive around them, singing and blooming under their union and Newt is glowing with it.

The bruises left from Percival’s fingers are a deep purple on his skin, his magic making them starker, wanting them standing proud, the sound of skin on skin, of their mixing moans and slurs of their names so loud in the air.

“You feel so  _good_.” He whines the words, rocking desperately onto Percival, tears clinging to his lashes. Percival fucks up into him, teeth sinking into Newt’s throat and there’s cum leaking from his hole, a dazed sort of feeling as his magic floods through Percival, keeping him hard for Newt to take and Newt wants to be so full he aches.

Percival doesn’t seem to mind in the least, gripping at him, a hand heavy on his wing once more and Newt jerks, spilling over himself, a mess of cum and slick on his skin now. It’s almost feverish, certainly ruined from the feeling of the wizard inside him, it’s an obsession like he’s not felt before.

“Breed me, Percival  _breed_ me.” He snarls the words, all but bouncing on his cock now, nails raking his back, baring his throat to the man who seems determined to leave his very name amongst the freckles of Newt’s throat.

Newt cries a sweet little “yes, oh, please, please” when Percival’s hands grab at his cheeks, lifting him like it’s no effort at all and forcing him down onto his cock, hips snapping up to drive himself deeper.

He’s lost track of how many times he’s cum, his body is heavy, the smell of the forest near hidden under the scent of them, he’s sure the feeling of Percival’s hands will never leave his body his stomach aching now as Percival stiffens, spilling inside him again.

He doesn’t notice the way he’s gasping, eyes glazed over, pliant for Percival to fill as much as he wishes.

The magic dies out with a bang. Percival shoves inside, cumming once more and Newt screams when he sinks his teeth into the junction between his shoulder and neck, a pleasure like fire in his very veins, he’s not sure he can cum again, but his body twitches, streaks of cum on his skin and he fumbles, slumping against the man, whimpering and shaking apart for a moment.

It takes them time to come back down and Percival laughs low, the sound making Newt open his eyes, pulling back, a touch confused, seeing blooming golden flowers in Percival’s hair.

He smiles a little, a touch embarrassed at himself for losing control in such a way, but the wizard doesn’t mind, plucking one from a black curl and studying it for a moment.

“A pretty shade. I may have to take one with me, to prove to MACUSA I was seduced rather than just sleeping on the job.”

Newt wonders who MACUSA is but shivers when Percival slips from him, feeling cum spill from his body, bringing a hand down to press on the slight swell of his stomach. He’s pleased his pick had been so satisfying.

“You may take any gift of my forest you like, for what you’ve given me.”

Percival looks to him, brows drawing together for a moment before he tucks a flower behind Newt’s ear.

“I suspect you’ll vanish.”

Newt blinks to him, bringing a hand up to touch the flower tucked so gentle behind his ear, oddly flustered by the action.

“I- Possibly.” He’s quiet for a moment, taking in the look of disappointment, quickly hidden on the man’s face. “You can - You could come back. If you’d like.”

His cheeks warm when Percival cocks an eyebrow at him. Expecting the man to scoff, he’s not sure how well humans take to things, their rituals. He only knows basic things.

Percival smiles and he’s a little relieved.

“I’d like that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos keep me going


End file.
